Trapped in the Dreamhouse/Transcript
(Extended Opening Theme) --In The Barbie Closet-- Barbie: What do you think, Midge? These will ROCK the runway for sure! Midge: Five seconds in those and I'd have bunions the size of grapefruits! *snorts* --Closet comes over and scans the shoes Barbie is holding-- Closet: Excellent choice Barbie. Barbie: Thanks Closet! Closet: A four inch heel is optimal for Teresa's empire-waist evening gown. Summer: Can you believe Teresa designed her own fashion line? Can't wait to model it. Can't wait! --On Confessional Couch-- Barbie: Teresa's very first fashion show. I bet its going to be perfect! --At dressing room-- Teresa: It's a disaster! Ken: Teresa? What happened? Nikki: Is it the runway? The dresses? Did you forget how zippers work again? Teresa: No Nikki, my lunch order! I asked for my free ranch yogurt dressing on the side! --Teresa nervously drinks her drink-- --In Raquelle's car-- Raquelle: You heard me, Ryan. Get over to Teresa's fashion show and make sure it is an epic flop. --Screen splits in half, showing Ryan by his pool with his cardboard cutouts-- Ryan: Man, are you so hot! --Raquelle reaches across the phone cut show and slaps Ryan's cutout-- Raquelle: Stop that! Look, the plan is that Barbie gets stuck here, misses the show, and I swoop in and strut my signature moves on the catwalk. --Raquelle's car is now outside The Barbie Dreamhouse-- --By Ryan's pool, showing Raquelle on a phone-- Ryan: What's in this for me? Er, us? Raquelle: Isn't it obvie? Barbie will be upset, she'll need a leather-clad shoulder to cry on. Ryan: Hmm. Me likie! --Ryan starts to walk away, then picks up one of his cardboard cutouts-- Ryan: Never hurts to be seen with good-looking people. --In The Barbie Closet-- Barbie: Look girls! This will look amaze with Teresa's vintage ensemble! Raquelle: Sorry Babs, running late. Give me a quick sec to grab some frou-frou and we can bounce-bounce. --Raquelle ducks away-- Raquelle: Now where is that evil button? It's around here somewhere... aha! --Raquelle pulls back the mirror and flips the switch. Closet's eye is shown to turn a menacing red.-- ---Raquelle evil-laughs.-- Raquelle: Oops! Late for my mani-pedi! Barbie: See ya there Raquelle! Raquelle: Tootles! --The closet begins shutting Barbie, Midge, and Summer in-- Barbie: What in the world? Closet: Muahahahaha. Bow before my unparalleled...smartness. Barbie: Closet, what's gotten into you? Usually you're so polite! Closet: What's gotten into me? Trillions of terabytes of fashion knowledge, more than enough to become the greatest fashion designer ever. Join me, and together we can rule the fashion galaxy. Barbie: No way am I going along with that! Closet: Then I'll keep all of you here as my prisoners, 'til you agree. Barbie: Don't worry guys! When we don't show up at the runway, Ken will come rescue us! --In the Dreamhouse Foyer-- Raquelle: Elevator closed for repairs? Ugh! What kind of tacky hovel doesn't have a second elevator? Ugh! I'll have to take the stairs? How medieval! --Raquelle is walking down the stairs slowly while holding on to the bars. She runs to the Dreamhouse door, but she is stopped when big metal wall covers the door-- Raquelle: I'm trapped! I'm gonna die here! Even worse, one of my color-change nails is chipped! --At dressing room-- Ken: Hmm. Barbie's never late. I wonder what's keeping her. Ryan: Not to worry! Raquelle's bringing Barbie. They should be here soon. Nikki: Yeah. Cuz Raquelle always has Barbie's back. Ryan: Totally! So, can you show me where the shoes are? Like, the ones that are mega-important to the success of the show? Teresa: Oh, sure! --Ryan places cardboard cutout in front of Ken-- Ryan: Now that improves the scenery. --Ken pushes aside cardboard cutout, annoyed. Then, he puts two fingers on his head-- Ken: My Barbie sense is tingling. I'm coming, Barbie! --Ken runs out of dressing room and over to The Barbie Dreamhouse, where he rings the doorbell. A metal grate promptly shuts over the door.-- Ken: Hey! --Ken's phone vibrates. He answers it to show a video message from Barbie, Summer, and Midge-- Barbie: Ken! Closet has us trapped! He's trying to force me to help him with his plan for worldwide fashion domination! Ken: Don't worry Barbie! I'll save you! --Closet appears in front of Barbie, Midge, and Summer on the phone-- Closet: Well well. My old nemesis and creator Ken. --Now focuses on Closet, Barbie, Midge, and Summer inside the closet. Barbie, Midge, and Summer slowly sneak away as Ken and Closet talk to each other.-- Ken: Closet! Let Barbie go this instant! She's starring in a fashion show in one hour! Closet: Barbie's not going anywhere. --Cuts back to outside-- Ken: You'll never get away with it! Never! --Water sprays out from the doorbell onto Ken's face-- Closet: I got away with that, didn't I? What do you think of your rescuer now, Bar- --Pans around room to show Barbie is gone. Focuses on a swinging grate.-- Closet: Oh..nuts. --At dressing room-- --Ryan is shown pouring glue into shoes-- Ryan: Glue in the shoes trick. *laughs* Should slow down those quick changes. Teresa: Ryan! Ken is missing. I need a male model. Could you try this stuff on? Ryan: Me? You want me, on stage, with hundreds of people staring? Oh, who am I kidding? Just give me those! --In the Dreamhouse Foyer-- --Raquelle is pounding on the door-- Raquelle: Let me out of here! I have a fashion show to ruin! I was finally finally going to outshine Barbie, and feel good about myself for once in my entire life! Oh-- --Skipper clears her throat, showing that Skipper and Stacie have seen this whole display-- Raquelle: Forget that. I was delirious. Yo-your stupid door won't budge! Do something! You know, computer-y! Skipper: Hmm. According to my Dreamhouse app, Closet has taken over the whole house. Stacie: That evil button! Still not sure why we installed it in the first place. --Cuts over to Barbie, Summer, and Midge jumping out of the grate-- Barbie: Okay. We just need to the Dreamhouse CPU, and disable it. If only I could remember which room it's in. Summer: What's in here? --Summer looks through one of the many doors in the hallway, only to pop out of another one in the same hallway. She shuts it quickly.-- Barbie: I know! The map room! It has a scale model of the Dreamhouse! Come on! --Cuts over to Ken outside the Dreamhouse-- Ken: Ugh! There's got to be another way in! Good thing I always carry the Dreamhouse blueprints with me. I got it! I could climb up here, break in here, rappel down here... no, that would only work if the Dreamhouse had a second elevator. --Chelsea pulls down the blueprints-- Chelsea: Can I help, Ken? Can I, can I? --Cuts over to Barbie, Midge, and Summer in the map room-- Midge: Oh! A dollhouse! Barbie: Actually, it's a scale model of the Dreamhouse. Midge: Look at those teeny-tiny wall sconces! Barbie: This will show us where the CPU room is! --Barbie puts an amulet onto a staff and places it down on the floor. The light from the window goes through the amulet and lights up the location of the CPU room-- Midge: Whoa. Oh! *snorts* There it is, right there! --Cuts to Chelsea and Ken outside the Dreamhouse-- Ken: Hmm. There must be a weakness in the Dreamhouse. Chelsea: What about the thermal exhaust port? A precise hit on it could set off a chain reaction. Ken: Yes! But we'll need proton torpedoes. Chelsea: Of course! ...What's a proton torpedo? --Cuts to Raquelle, Skipper, and Stacie in the Dreamhouse Kitchen-- Raquelle: You better know what you're doing, Barbie Junior. And Barbie Junior Junior. Skipper: Trust me! There's a door to the outside inside the walk-in fridge. --Cuts to Stacie on the confessional couch, located in the snowy freezer-- Stacie: It's how they load in our monthly sorbet order. Put it right here, boys! --Stacie begins eating the sorbet-- --Cuts to Barbie, Midge, and Summer looking for the CPU room-- Barbie: Hm. This is it! The CPU room! --Closet pops out of a panel in the wall-- Closet: Escape attempts are futile. Barbie will become my spokesmodel, and together, we will- my sensors indicate someone is trying to exit through the freezer. --Closet goes back through the panel-- Summer: Now's our chance! --Summer picks up a potted plant and smashes through the wall-- Midge: But, Summer, the CPU room is -- --Summer drags along Barbie and Midge through the hole in the wall. They are now in a giant washing machine.-- Midge: Barbie, my feet are wet! And you know I hate pruney toes. Barbie: We're in the Dreamhouse's industrial-sized washing machine! Hey, who put colors in with whites? --Water begins draining from the machine as it starts to spin-- Barbie, Midge, and Summer: Spin cycle! --They all start running as it spins faster and faster-- --At the dressing room-- Ryan: Teresa, as your featured male model, I'll need a better dressing room. Nikki: 'Scuse me, can't you see she's busy? Ryan: Big screen TV, hot tub, chocolate fountain... wait, make it a chocolate geyser! --Teresa begins to lunge at Ryan, but Nikki restrains her-- --On confessional couch in the dressing room-- Teresa: *breathes heavily* Gotta breathe - Oh! I forgot how to breathe! Wait, there it is. *laughs* --Cuts to Skipper, Stacie, and Raquelle trying to get through the walk-in freezer-- Skipper: Visibility near zero! Can't even see the fifty-gallon jug of rasberry swirl! Stacie: Uh oh. Raquelle! --Raquelle is shown to be completely frozen-- --In the washing machine-- Barbie: Wait! I was once an electrical engineer. If I could just... --Barbie jumps up to center of washing machine, where she pulls off a cover and reveals some wiring-- Midge: I'm not articulated for high speeds! --Midge falls and gets stuck going around the washing machine, pushing Summer over to the same fate. Barbie pulls a wire and causes the machine to stop.-- Midge: We're all right! --Closet comes out of a panel in the side of the machine-- Closet: There you are Barbie. Are you ready to join me in world fashion domination? Barbie: A little water and suds won't scrub away my integrity! Closet: Then perhaps a trip through the mega clothes drier will fry you into submission. I'll set it to extra crispy. --A ding is heard-- Closet: Oh. My creme brule is ready. Don't move. Midge: Phew! --Barbie, Summer, and Midge run off-- Barbie: There it is! The CPU! Summer: I'll smash it to smithereens, and we're out of here. Barbie: W-wait! Ken installed some security features. *giggles* That Ken! The platform is weight-sensitive. We have to replace it with something of equal weight, or its self-defense measures will kick in. Midge: Darn his thoroughness! --Barbie starts pulling objects out of a bag to get it to the right weight. She switches out the CPU with the bag, and begins to walk away, when the platform sinks.-- Barbie: Run! --Midge, Barbie, and Summer scream as they run through from the collapsing Dreamhouse. A giant bald Barbie doll head falls from the ceiling and begins chasing them. They then slide down the banister of the stairs in the foyer, where they see Skipper and Stacie come out with Raquelle stuck in a block of ice.-- Skipper: It's a long story. --The head rolls through the foyer and out the door. It cuts to Chelsea and Ken, who are still looking over the blueprints. They see the head crash through the doors and they shrug.-- Barbie: Hurry! The Dreamhouse is falling apart! --They all run out of the foyer-- --The Dreamhouse is shown in ruins, and the eye of Closet is shown underneath a bit of debris-- Closet: You're still not joining me, correct? Barbie: Correct. Closet: Argh. Barbie: *gasps* Teresa's fashion show! We can still make it! --They all run off. Pans over to Raquelle, still half frozen in ice-- Raquelle: Coming! --Raquelle tips over and screams-- --Cuts to Ryan, who is doing some moves on the runway. Cuts over to Nikki and Teresa, who are cringing at the sight.-- Nikki: What is he doing? Make it stop, oh please, make it stop! Barbie: Don't worry Teresa, your show is gonna be amaze! Summer, sportswear. Midge, swimwear. Skipper and Stacie, handle light and sound. And Ken - for heaven's sake! --Cuts over to Ryan, who is pulled off by a hook. Shows Nikki, Summer, Midge, Raquelle, and Barbie modeling outfits. Barbie pulls Teresa on stage, who gets a standing ovation for her line.-- --Shows Barbie, Skipper, Chelsea, and Stacie looking at the debris of the Dreamhouse-- Barbie: Where are we gonna live now? Ken: Not to worry Barbie! I've been saving this baby for an emergency! --Ken places a pink suitcase on the ground, which unfolds to create a new Dreamhouse-- Barbie: Oh my goodness, oh my goodness! A whole new Dreamhouse! Ken: With two, count 'em, two elevators! Barbie: Ken, it's fabulous! Thank you thank you thank you! But what about Closet? Is he in there? Ken: Closet!? He's the one who caused all this! He almost killed you! Barbie: I know, but I forgive him! Besides, it wasn't his fault. It was that darned evil button! Ken: Yeah, I blame whoever installed it! Oh. My bad! --Shows Ken fixing up Closet-- Closet: Ow! That's too tight, you ambulatory meat sack. Ken: Watch your language young man! --Cuts to Ryan doing some moves on a runway, in front of a crowd of cardboard cutouts-- Ryan: Love it, right? Yeah, you love it! --The scene goes back to the Ryan cutouts-- (Closing Theme) Transcript Guide